Sly 4: Generation NEOS
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: The next generation of thieves steps in when Sly hangs up his cane. Now his son continues to carry on the tale of the Cooper Clan. Join the new keeper and his friends as they ransack the world, staying one step ahead of the Diamond Destiny Gang. ABANDONED
1. Prolgue

Sly 4: Generation NEOS

**Disclaimer: **Own not, want not. 'Cept my characters.

* * *

Y'know, standing here, on the top of Mt. Fuji, about to be killed by some deranged echidna with a speech impediment, makes me think about one thing: 

Did I leave the iron on?

All jokes aside, I guess I always _did_ want to die in Japan. Just never tossed into a volcano suddenly made active. But hey, with every great ending, there's a great middle before it, and a beginning before that.

I guess it was bound to happen. From birth, I was like all the other raccoons in my family. Sly Cooper, the greatest thief of all time, was my pop, with my mom being not only the greatest _policewoman_ of all time, but my mom being the one to chase after him. She was still trying to convince him to give up being a thief, but he wouldn't have any of it. Whenever we were alone, he popped open that great master thief bible, the Thievius Racoonus. He brought me up with stories of our ancestors and the great thieving legacy they left behind; "Tennesee Kid" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper (my favorite), Slytankhamen II, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper and so on and so on.

Apparently, my dad said I had was a natural fast learner, since I could see "thieving opportunities" since I was 4 andI stole the jewelry box from my neighbor's house.. 16 now, I inscribed three of my own moves into that book:

Coin Magnet: I could telekinetically pull money and loot out of people's pockets just by willing it. The force has _NO-thing_ on me.

Second Sight: I can see 8 seconds in advance. Takes a lot outta me, though.

Cane-erang: I just toss my cane and it zooms back to my hand.

When I turned 16, he took me out for my first thief mission. It was weird; I had to steal a gold bar and carve a staff of wood from the oldest tree in Central Park. Then I found out why. Turns out pop took some blueprints from his old tech specialist and friend, Bentley; blueprints for a mini smelting facility. There, I made my own cane.

I was ecstatic! Dad wanted me to carry on the legacy of the famous Cooper Clan! But I knew that making a new group of thieves was going to be a tough job, but thankfully, I knew the candidates that were perfect for the job.

It was time for the next generation to step in and turn the world into our own personal bank.

At the era would start with,

_Ricky Cooper, The Storm_

* * *

Short, but the chapters will eventually get longer. Anyway, this is the prologue. I'm open for a suggestions for what the telekinetics expert will be! Just leave 'em in your review, _if_ you leave one. Later much! 


	2. Chapter 1: Giga

Chapter 1: Giga

**Disclaimer:** I've got nothing on my plate, bro.

* * *

Any good group of thieves needs an awesome tech specialist. Someone who can disarm security, intercept communications and, above all, invent supercool gadgets. And I knew just the guy. 

Out of our house, I took a walk several blocks down to my good pal, Giga's, house. Giga knew everything and anything about technology, more so than any adult. He had invented his first security system at age two that could detect and short out foreign signals. Plus, he always seemed pretty interested in crime, so I'm sure he would be piqued.

Reaching his house, I knocked on the door four times with three-second intervals.

Just like always.

"_Name_?" rang out a female, robotic voice.

I smiled. "Storm."

"_Password_?"

"A thief in the night, gone out of sight."

"_Password accepted_."

_Shwoop._

I looked down to see a hole open up in the porch.

Crud. It used to be a teleportation beam.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Oof!" I hit the ground hard.

"Sorry about that." came an (amused?) voice. "I'm still trying to find an auto-deployable cushion."

That cocky voice was Giga, a flamboyant butterfly with an amazing talent for tech. He was eagerly typing away at his keyboard.

His room was large, spacious and multicolored. He liked it that way, said it kept creative juices flowing. There were dozens of computers screens along the walls and a Wii, a PS3 and two Gamecubes were hooked up. Wires were everywhere and servers were in every corner. Large tubes were lined along the eastern wall and a giant, four-poster bed was in the middle of this electric forest. A 73' plasma screen was hooked up directly in front of his bed and it held the computer he was so ecstatically typing away at.

"Say, Ricky, you mind handing me that magazine clip over there? It's the big one with the blue bottom." I looked around and saw it next to a pile of GameInformers. He was always trying to create better stuff than them. A lot of the time, he succeeded.

When he didn't, he still succeeded. That make sense?

"Hey, listen, Giga." I said, tossing the clip to him. A second later, a loud clicking sound was heard. "I've got a proposition for you." He stopped typing and turned around in his swivel chair.

"Interested."

"But I haven't even told you what—" "Let's just say I trust your judgement." He smiled wide, his antennaestraightening and curling back again."So, what are we gonna do?"

I smiled and twirled my cane's hook around my finger. "First, we need an assemblage."

Giga sighed and reached for a phone. "Call Hector?

"Call Hector."

* * *

Le gasp! The plot! She thickens! It's molasses on my glossy pages, baby! You spy this mucho bueno papel? Take the high road and drop a line! Freak out! 

Dimitri enough?


	3. Chapter 2: Hector and Liza

Chapter 2: Hector and Liza

**Disclaimer:** I own notzing! 

* * *

Giga and I phoned Hector and he told us to meet him at the bridge connecting the two sections of the park together. When we got there, we were a little…surprised. 

He was dressed in a large, large, _LARGE_ overcoat that hid everything except his thick, scaly crocodile tail. 

"Hey, Ricky. Giga. That you two?" he said in a slightly raspy voice. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's us. Mind telling me why you're dressed as the Count?"

"It's a long story. Liza was in one of her moods and…" 

Giga broke into a smile. "She threw you out again?"

"Yep." He looked around nervously. 

"What are you looking around for?" Giga asked warily. 

"Well, I was checking to see if Liza's still mad at me, but since I haven't been shot at yet, I guess it's safe to take off the coat."

With a swish, Hector took off the coat. Hector was a large, burly crocodile with inquisitive, violet eyes. A big, gold ring was around his right wrist and his tail swished around as if he was on standby. Hector has a little bad luck with his girlfriend Liza, a hawk with eyes that could kill just as well as her talons. She always threatens toslash him if he ticks her off too much, but everyone knows that she'd take him back.

By force, if necessary.

"Hector!" came a bone-chilling female voice.

"Speak of the devil." Me and Giga said in unison.

The sky was blocked out momentarily when a hawk-shaped figure swooped down and slammed into Hector. "Oh, dear god, no!" The two rolled across the ground for a bit before they smashed into a fountain. 

We rushed over to them, worried more for Hector's safety. Liza was a hawk with brown plumage and eyes, a gold ring on her left middle finger and a red shawl on her head. Her high-heeled boots clicked as she got up and brushed herself off. "I finally found you!" she squealed, her voice carrying a slight Dutch accent. "Oh, Hector, I'm so sorry for kicking you out!"

Angrily, Hector rubbed his head. "And?" 

"And I'm sorry for throwing the fine china at your head." she replied sheepishly.

"_And_?" 

"……And I'm sorry for setting your bed on fire."

Giga widened his eyes that one.

"_And!_" Okay, what else could there have been?

"And I'm sorry for taking out that hit on you."

"Okay, can I interject for a sec? Um…what the HELL?" hollered Giga. 

"She thought I was cheating on her." grumbled the irate reptile. "She saw me helping this woman at he mall and next thing I know I'm being targeted for being a…well, why don't you tell them, Liza, dear?"

Liza shuffled her feet embarrassedly. All she did was mumble. "Didn't quite catch that, sweetie." He said, mockingly holding a hand to his ear.

"A…two-timing, cheating, manipulating pair of shoes."

Giga and I burst into laughter. "Sweet ever-loving nectar!" screamed the butterfly. "Hector, I don't know what you see in her!"

Liza scowled and was just about to rework a new thorax into Giga's frame but Hector stopped her just in time. "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"Well," I started out, regaining my composure. "We just wanted to know how you felt about going into a life of crime. Pop finally trusted me to carry on the legacy and I can't do it alone." Hector rubbed his chin, giving it some deep thought. "Well, what am I gonna do?"

"You're the Recovery Team! The muscle and the getaway driver. What do you think?"

"……Okay. Guess I've got nothing else to do. It's not gonna be just the three of us, huh?"

"Nope! I already know who we can get for our Demoman. Or in this case, Demo_woman_. Giga, can you access Thiefnet?" 

Giga scoffed. "Please, of course. What kind of tech specialist do you think I am?"

"Okay, good. I think I know who we can get. Let's head back to my house and we'll—"

"Hey!" came an indignant voice. "What about me?" We turned around to see Liza, hands on her hips. "You don't expect me to let you go off with Hector BY HIMSELF, do you?"

"Hon, for the last time, I WON'T CHEAT ON YOU!" he yelled, attracting a lot of stares.

Liza smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course not, honey. 'Cause I know if you do, I'll claw out your throat and let you choke on your own blood."

Silence.

"Okay." I said, backing up. "How 'bout you come with us, Liza? We could use a…a…" I motioned toward Giga. "Help me out here, man!"

"Well, I am a hawk. I could be your eye in the sky."

"Fine, I'll take that." I said, shifting my eyes. "C'mon, let's get going before we're fined for disturbing the peace…in more ways than one."

* * *

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" I screamed. Liza immediately shrieked and dropped the Thievius Racoonus. I rushed forward and caught it in my hands before it hit the ground. "Don't DO that, Liza1" "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she said apologetically. I sighed and cracked open the book, turning it to a blank page. "Alright, everyone! Write your stories and sign your names."

The trio looked at me, then back at the book. Then me again, then the book once more. It was Hector who broke the awkwardness. "Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't Coopers only write in it?"

"Not true." I said, waving away their uncertainty. "Uncle Bentley wrote in it and he wasn't a Cooper. He was like a brother to Pop."

"In that case, butterflies first!"

* * *

_Giga's POV_

It was time for the world to fear the new Cooper Gang. This is your techy genius, Giga, speaking, and I'm gonna show the world my thieving intellect forty times over! Count on it! Since everyone left in their skills, I've got a few of my own, in the form of gadgets!

Rai Darts: Darts made from my own secret integrated wiring technique. Anyone hit with these is stunned for 8 seconds

RC Haxing: I use a remote-controlled hacker to infiltrate technology from up to 1.8 miles away

The road to great thieving success is gonna be long and paved with gold, that's for sure! I'm looking forward to pulling off some big jobs with Rick, Liza and Hector. Look out world! Here comes the new Cooper Gang!

_Giga_

* * *

_Hector's POV_

It's me, the muscle of the Gang, Hector. I never really thought Ricky of all people would want me to help him carry on the Cooper greatness. Honestly I'm flattered and touched at the same time. I'm hoping that I'll get to see a mess of cool stuff on the way. That and that Liza won't kill me for 'cheating' on her. Here's to a new band of thieves!

_Hector_

* * *

_Liza's POV_

Hiya! Your aerial specialist, Liza is right behind Hector and the rest of the gang, and I'm rarin' to go! We're gonna pull off some big jobs and live like kings! …And queen. Long live the cooper Gang!

_Liza_

* * *

_Ricky's POV_

I smiled as I closed the book. "Alright guys…and girl. We need to find someone to be the person for our Artillery." 

"Who?" quizzed Liza, eyes shining with interest.

Giga smiled and folded his hands. "Trust me when I say this: she's an _expert_."

* * *

Looks like the new Cooper Gang's getting bigger and bigger! But why are Giga and Ricky being so secretive about their Demowoman? Is she really as revered and talented as the butterfly's making her out to be? Get your 3-D glasses ready for the next chapter of Sly 4: Generation NEOS!


End file.
